Teach a Kiss
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Una conversación sobre hombres, traería algo inesperado. —Besar a una chica... sería raro. Qué se sentirá. *KonanSaku*


**Disclaimer: **Estos no son mis personajes. Vaya descubrimiento ¿verdad?

**Advertencia: **Si no te gusta el Yuri, tírate a la ventana más cercana. Shōjo-ai.

**Pareja:** Konan y Sakura.

¡¡Es mi primer Yuri!! x3 Y... no soy feminista, porciaka.

* * *

**ºoºTeach a Kissºoº**

Las muñecas le dolían. Habían unas marcas de soga que anteriormente fueron atadas con mucha fuerza, no solo eso, también encerrada por quien sabe cuánto. Sus energías estaban agotadas por ese desconocido jutsu del _líder._ Pero lo seguro o lo que ella creía, la vendrían a rescatar enseguida.

El chirrido de la puerta despellejada del calabozo –si es que se le puede llamar así– que logró escuchar. Levantó la desesperanzada vista a la silueta femenina, la cual la reconoce ya que es la única mujer de la organización.

—Traje algo de comida. —Konan traía una bandeja con leche y pan, tan frió como ellos. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella, sentándose, quedando a la misma altura. —Come.

—No tengo ganas. —a pesar de negarse tenía hambre, y como no la va a tener por tal miserable alimento y una vez al día.

—Deberías comer.

—Deberían dejarme ir. Ellos no vendrán.

—Sabes que no podemos. Necesitamos capturar al Kyuubi.

—Naruto… —melancólica llevó ambas manos a su rostro, intentando no dejar escapar una lágrima. —Ni siquiera saben en donde estoy… Nadie… Ni Sasuke…

—Deja de llorar por ellos, sobre todo por el hermano de Itachi. Tómalo como un consejo.

— ¿Eh? —Sakura se asombró, por suerte solo pequeñas lágrimas se le escaparon. —Creo que tienes razón. Llevo bastante tiempo pensando en que volverá…

—Será mejor que te alimentes, no quiero ser regañada por Pein. —dijo seria.

—Sí. —musitó y accedió a comer. —Es raro. —la Akatsuki le miró confundida. —Nunca habíamos hablado, solo venías a dejar esto.

—Tienes razón.

—Dijiste que Pein te regaña. ¿Cómo se siente vivir con hombres? —la pregunta no era que le interesara, solamente preguntó.

—Nada del otro mundo. Recibir órdenes a diario, soportar su inmadurez, su orgullo masculino, unos tienden a ser tacaños. Aunque el único que sobresale es Itachi Uchiha.

—Ya veo. Me pasa lo mismo. Inmaduros, orgullosos. Siempre creí que el único que sobresalía era Sasuke. Los hombres no valen la pena.

—Esto es nuevo para mí. Nunca he conversado con una mujer. Es difícil hablar con hombre… Creo que esto me hará bien.

—Concuerdo contigo.

—Los hombres son unos tercos.

—El Mundo debería ser poblado de mujeres.

—Seriamos unas lesbianas felices.

—Sí. —completó la de los ojos verdes, observando a la joven. Inconscientemente ambas rieron despacio por su conversación. —Primero debo ser una.

—Yo igual. —Konan no dejó de enmarcar una sonrisa, mientras miraba a Sakura. Hace mucho que no reía.

—Besar a una chica... sería raro. Qué se sentirá.

—Tendrías que besar a una y lo sabrás. —dijo inconscientemente, haciendo que la pelirrosa se sintiera incomoda, incluso la Akatsuki. Ambas quedaron en silencio mutuo. Mirándose fijamente, hasta que Konan inclinó su rostro a ella, llevando su mano a la mejilla, sintiendo su tenue piel.

— ¿Qué hace?

—Olvidarnos de los hombres y saber que se siente besar a una mujer. —Sakura iba a pronunciar otra vez, pero algo tan suave y cariñoso rozó sus labios. ¿Rozar? La besó. Su primer beso… y con una mujer. No lo podía creer. Creyendo que sería Sasuke, sin embargo eso era un sueño de niña. Intentaba no corresponder el beso, pero era tan delicada con sus labios que deseaba darle el permiso entregándole su lengua. Cedió. Entrelazaron ambas humedades lenguas, saboreando cada paladar.

Konan le dejó la boca suave por la saliva. Se habían separado no por la falta de aire.

Sakura mantenía un leve sonrojo.

— ¿Qué se siente besar a una mujer?

—… suave…

—Para mí también. —enseguida vuelve a besarla por un segundo. Sakura nuevamente se sorprendió. Luego cogió la bandeja, y se puso de pie.

— ¿A…adónde vas?

—A dejar esto… y hablaré con Pein para que te deje libre, o para que te unas.

— ¿Qué? —su reacción la hiso pararse del suelo.

—Tranquila. Por último que salgas de este horrendo lugar. Yo te protegeré.

* * *

**N/A: **Ñaa! A pesar de ser el primer me gustó como quedó, pero no de todo. ¡¡Piedad!! ¡¡Tengo 5 hijos a quien alimentar!! Estaré mejorando sobre esta pareja que en realidad me ha cautivado x3.

**Review's?**


End file.
